Kamen Rider Tenth
by TimX7
Summary: When his world is destroyed by the monsters of other dimensions. Cole Maverick must got to these dimensions and restore them, in order to restore his dimension.


Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Limited and Adness Entertainment. I only own the original characters.

**Title: Kamen Rider Tenth**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: When his world is destroyed by the monsters of other dimensions. Cole Maverick must got to these dimensions and restore them, in order to restore his dimension.**

**Author's Note: To avoid any confusion, here is the list of Riders for this adaptation.**

**Kamen Rider Spade (Blade)**

**Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Ryuki)**

**Kamen Rider Vamp (Kiva)**

**Kamen Rider Chronos (Den-O)**

**Kamen Rider Phi (Faiz)**

**Kamen Rider Quetzal (Kuuga)**

**Kamen Rider Mysterio (Agito)**

**Kamen Rider Beetle (Kabuto)**

**Kamen Rider Percussion (Hibiki)**

_Kamen Rider Tenth... The Destroyer of Dimensions... What will your journey through the nine dimensions reveal?_

**Episode 1: Rider War**

A young strawberry blond haired Caucasion woman stands in the middle of a rock quarry. No one was around, until several explosions went off around her. Soon there were over a hundred masked men in armor. These were the Kamen Riders of the ten Rider Dimensions. All battling each other in a Rider War or a Rider Battle Royal. Soon Kamen Riders Dragon Knight and Onyx entered the fray with their Advent Beasts. However they were taken down by Kamen Riders Vamp and Chronos' "vehicles", The Chronos Train and Castle Dragula.

The battle continued to rage amongst the Riders. Till they were all dead. Then out of the blue, a new Rider appeared. He was black and pink with a X on both shoulders. The eyes on his helmet is green and bug like. His motiff is a striped shield bug. Judging by the "stripes" on his helmet. The woman looks at the Rider and says "Tenth..."

---

Virginia "Ginny" Fox, the woman who had the Rider dream, woke up and met her grandfather Mr. Fox in the family arcade. Which sadly had no customers.

"Good morning grandpa." she said to the owner, Mr. Fox, her grandfather. Fox was a former elder to the Shawnee Tribe in Ohio. He left the tribe for unknown reasons and took over his late son's video game arcade, in Barberton, Ohio.

"(Good morning my dearest granddaughter.)" he replied in the language of the Shawnee tribe.

"Grandpa I only speak English." Ginny replied.

---

Hours after the arcade opened, the first and best customer walked in. He had dark red hair cut short and spiked with gel. He had blue eyes, magnified by his wire rim glasses.

"Good day Ginny!" he cheerfully said in his British accent. He walked past Ginny to the latest arcade machine. The machine that is supposed to save the arcade, if it wasn't for online games World of Warcraft or Halo 3 multiplayer. The arcade machine is named Kamen Rider Tenth.

"Good afternoon Cole." Ginny said as he went up to the Kamen Rider Dimension machine and put in a quarter. To sum it up he spent a fistful of quarters to beat the game and actually obtain a world record high score.

"I've got to call Twin Galaxies about this! Eat your heart out Steve Wiebe!"

Just then earthquake rocked the city for about a second. Outside several rifts opened and monsters spewed forth. The rifts tearing reality apart. But as Cole, Ginny and Grandpa Fox go to investigate, a Hebrew man walks into the arcade. In his posession is a high tech belt and a book containing cards.

"Are you Cole Maverick?" the man asked. "The one who beat Kamen Rider Tenth?"

"That's me." Cole repiled.

The mysterious man transported them to outer space. But above their heads sits ten different Earth's. Nine of them are combining with the tenth Earth.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"My name is Balthazar." the man said. "I am a angel of prophet. The game you've been playing Mr. Maverick, was a simulator to find the Chosen One of the dimensions. That person is you."

"Me?"

"Yes, as of right now your dimension is being fused with these nine other dimensions." Balthazar said. "If you do not go to these other dimensions and defeat their Kamen Riders. Then they will fuse with your dimensions and the Rider War will begin. You should ask Ginny there about that."

Ginny gulped in surprise. How did someone know about her nightmares each night? Before she could even ask, Balthazar held up the book and belt. Ginny was even more surprised. It was Kamen Rider Tenth's book and belt. The same device she saw in her nightmares.

"Will you live up to the simulator and save your world?" Balthazar asked Cole. Cole grabbed the belt and put it on. Leaving Ginny to close her eyes in disappointment. Now surely she knew her nightmares will become a reality. "Good, I shal hold this dimension from fusing with the others."

---

Cole and Ginny walked outside to the chaos. There were several monsters from various Rider Dimensions. Cole pulls out a card.

"Kamen Rider!" Cole drops the card into the belt buckle and closes the buckle up.

"KAMEN RIDE! TENTH!" Cole was transformed into the black and pink Rider from Ginny's dream.

Cole's second card was Kamen Rider Phi's card.

"KAMEN RIDE! PHI!"

Cole used Phi's arsenal to destroy the Orphnoch, the monsters from Phi's world. Then turned his attention to the Infernal, from Percussion's world.

"KAMEN RIDE! PERCUSSION!"

With Percussion's drumsticks, Cole destroys the giant animal like monsters with twin sprays of fire. Destroying them instantly. As the monsters continued to attack, Cole reached for more cards but found their powers sealed.

/Retreat and begin your journey! I'll keep this dimension safe!/ Balthazar said telepathically. Cole didn't argue. Ginny and Cole ran back inside, where the power was out. Possibly throughout the entire city.

"What are we to do now?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know!" Cole yelled back. "I don't even know how are we supposed travel through dimensions.

"This will help you make a decision." Ginny then poked a certain pressure point on near Cole's cheek, almost on the neck. This made Cole laugh like crazy, and not really stop laughing for about a couple of minutes.

Grandpa Fox looks over at the only arcade machine still on, the Kamen Rider Tenth machine. On it it shows the image of Dodge Challenger police cars with a background of a Mayan tomb on display.

"Quetzal's Dimension..." Cole said before he walked out of the arcade. To his surprise, he was wearing a police officers uniform. Several of the same police cars on the image, drove past him. Then a motorcycle passed by him. On the motorcycle is a young Hispanic man Cole's age.

"Antonio!" came a voice of a female police officer, over the hand's free radio. "We need you now! Two Nahual have been sited and they got another police officer."

"I'm right on it Amelia!" Antonio replied. "Kamen Rider!"

Antonio turned into a red stag beetle based Rider, named Kamen Rider Quetzal.

"Looks like I have work to do." Cole waved Ginny and Fox goodbye, before climbing onto his own Rider Bike and chasing after Antonio.


End file.
